The Walking Dead Episode 6: Back with the old, in with the new life
by xX NewPorty Xx
Summary: After Lee has died (from the video game), Fate played a cruel joke, so now he is in that was once a magical land of Equestria, into what he had last remembered back from earth. OC's WANTED! If you want a spot in this story, just ask me, and i will put you in where it is a good spot, and i will give an honarable mention in the story!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

A/N_ This is my first story *no one applauds* and it's gonna be a mix of our favorite video game player of '__**The Walking Dead' **__Lee, as his death was depressing in the last episode of the series. _(BTW THEY'RE MAKING A SEASON TWO THIS FALL :D) _So I decided 'why the fuck not, lets make a story about how Lee came back into what was once the magical land of Equestria' where he has to deal with the same things he fought on Earth 'Walkers!' He'll join forces with the elements of harmony, spike, the crusaders, shining armor, and princess cadence, as together they fight through Equestria to make it to Canterlot to find shelter with the princesses while they try to find a cure to stop what is known as the zombie apocalypse! But it will be a long journey, seeing as though the train is ruined, and tracks are missing, they have to trot their way to Canterlot. Enjoy!_

_(Why did I make the intro so long!?) Also I don't own the walking dead in anyway lord almighty knows possible._

"_**Last time on, 'The Walking Dead'…"**_

"Clementine, also…*cough* stay away from cities. Whatever you do, don't stay in one spot for too long, you'll be over ran." Lee said faintly, with his darkened face, droopy eyes as life was fading away from him. "O-o-o-okay Lee…" Clementine stuttered, doing her best to be brave like Lee said to be. "Goodbye…Lee…I…Love you…" Clementine last said before she walked out the door, to find Christa and Omid where Lee said they should be at. "_well…I guess this is it." _Lee thought as he started to die, vision blackening, while Clementine look back to see the one she loved, like a father, die right in front of her eyes.

_**End of fifth episode of the ACTUAL SERIES, not this one**_

_**Sorry for spoilers…not really.**_

" '_Welcome to the magical land of Equestria' _this, and _'oh, this place is too lovely for a_** BUCKING ZOMBIE INVASION!' " **Rainbow Dash said nastily, while she bucked the punching bag they once had, into nothing but torn up pieces of cloth, and sand. "Fer yer own sake Dash, we got nuttin' to do here while we wait, and be patient." Applejack said to attempt to cool Rainbow down. "Yeah Dashie, we'll make it through this! Right girls!?" Pinkie said as she made the crowd feel a little better in the little fortified library.

"I think we can make it" said Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother. "I think will make it through fabulously in my opinion." Rarity said with pride in her voice. "Ummmm… What she said." Spike said, having both hope, and doubt that they will make it or not. "C'mon everypony, lets not argue, or give speeches, we need to be as quiet as possible so we don't attract any of _them_… whatever those things are." Twilight intruded, causing every one in the room to keep quiet.

"I don't know how this happened, nor do I want to, lets just wait for the princesses to solve this out." Twilight said calmly, hiding the tone of fear in her voice. "Well, they better hurry up! I want this thing done as soon as possible." Rainbow said before she started napping again. "So do I Rainbow Dash…_so do I"_

*boom*

**The Walking Dead**

**Episode 6:**

**Back to the old,**

**In with the new life**

**Author:**

**xX NewPorty Xx**

**No relations with anything to do with the walking dead**

**End of prologue**

YAY! First chapter done!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of mine!

I will update either daily, if not, two days, but I will update a lot (hopefully I didn't lie about the and I stuck true to my word)


	2. Chapter 2: Same old song and dance

_Well I finally wrote a prologue for this story and now on with "__**The Walking Dead"**_

_I don't own MLP:FiM, Hasbro does, and the walking dead video game belongs to skybound games_

Chapter 1:

Same old song and dance

"Uugh…my head…God!" said a light-brown earth pony, with a short black mane, five o' clock shadow, and a long, yet manly-ish, tail of the same color . The pony tried to stand up, but failed with little success. "Wha…What!?" the male pony managed to get out. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself while he looked at his hooves, and then he said "Well Lee, you went from bitten human to a horse." The stallion named Lee said, and then he finally managed to stand up after five minutes of failed progress to stand.

"Where on the _hell _am I?" Lee asked. He looked around the certain are he was in, and he didn't like it one bit. "Dear God…" Was all he mustered as he saw a giant bakery named 'Sugar Cube Corner' in ruins. He saw the front door has collapsed, and all the windows were boarded up. Then he saw a hole, and he saw two adult skeletons, and two baby skeletons, the big ones holding on to the little ones for dear life.

"Oh my…God…" Lee said while he sadly stared at the group of skeletons. "What happened here?" He asked himself as he turned around. All he saw was a boarded up library, and the rest of the area was covered with either bodies, tipped over carriages, or… "Oh no…" Lee said as he saw the area infested with walkers. "No,no,no,no,no,no…no…fuck…" Lee stuttered as he remembered him dying in the shop he died at. "I'm not gonna go that way yet." Lee said as he backed away slowly, but a walker was right behond him and it made a noise, and a LOUD one. "FUCK!" was all Lee said as he started running towards the library, hoping the door was unlocked and the place to be salvageable. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" was all Lee said as he kept running towards the library. "HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE! HELP!"

Rainbow Dash woke up from her nap hearing a cry for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE! HELP!" Was what Rainbow has heard, and she looked outside to see a figure running towards their fortified area, screaming for help. "Twilight! There's a survivor out there! We have to help him! Unlock the door!" Rainbow Dash said to Twilight, while she used her magic to unlock the door. All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing a light brown male earth pony. "Close the door!" the mysterious pony said, and Twilight did what she was told, and closed the door, and locked it with their 4-lock door. "Whew. Thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would've been dead." Was what the new survivor said while looking down at the ground, breathing hard. "You're welcome…ummm." Was what Twilight had said while the stallion said to answer her question. "My name is Lee, and I want to know…" as he lifted his head up to see who was he with, he continued asking "where the hell…am…I…" was all he could mustered before he started saying to himself loudly "More talking horses!? Where the hell am I? I should be dead! This doesn't make sense, one minute, I'm bitten, the next, I got into a new body into the same hellish nightmare I dealt with back home…" "Hey Lee!" Rainbow said to get Lee's attention "What's wrong with horses!? Wait, were not horses, were PONIES, don't you know that?" Rainbow asked, but before Lee could say something, Twilight then exclaimed "You're BITTEN!? Someone, kill him!" "NO! I'm not bitten, I'm not even from here!" Lee said, and everyone relaxed a little, but still frightened by what he said before.

"You're not…from…here?" Twilight asked confused. "Yeah. I'm not from here, whatever this place is called." "Equestria." Twilight said to answer Lee's question. "Equestria…right…Where I'm from, I am an entirely different species from you. I'm called a human, and we walk on two legs, not four, and we don't have talking horses, but we did have a zombie apocalypse." Lee said, with a depressing tone at the end of his sentence. " "Why so sad Lee?" Pinkie asked, as her hair turned flat due to someone being depressed. "This is the same way I died before…_Walkers…"_ Lee said, explaining a bit of what happened to him before he died. "At first, I was going to jail for murder because my wife cheated on me. While the police man was talking to me, we hit a walker, and we lost control of the car. As I passed out, he was trying to defend himself with a double barrel shot gun, but he died…" Lee said, remembering that day. "As I got out, I grabbed the keys to un-cuff myself, but he came back as one of them, so I couldn't do anything besides crawl away, but I found the shot gun and a shot gun shell, at first I tried to put the shell in, but I was going too fast, I dropped it, afraid I might die right there and now, but luckily, I grabbed it and put it in, cocked the gun back, and shot him through the head…" Lee said, a little disgusted, but he had to do what he had to do.

"What happened next?" Rainbow Dash asked, interested, yet scared to hear what happens next. "I saw a figure, at the top of the hill, and I asked them to go get someone, but they turned away, and as soon as I looked back, there was one of them, and soon, dozens of them were behind me." Fluttershy then hid in a crate while all five of the girls stood in a group, hugging each other for dear life. Cadance was holding onto Shining Armor, and Spike was holding onto the crusaders.

"After I climbed over the fence, there was more gunshots in the distance…" Everyone in the room were holding onto to each other still, but expecting to hear the rest of the story. "I went inside the house, and I found a walkie talkie while looking around the deserted house. Soon I hear this little girls voice, her name was Clementine. Sweet little girl, too bad she saw me die while she looked for Christa and Omid." "Who're they?" Twilight asked. "I'll explain later, but after I finished listening to the voice recorder, something a phone does when someone tries calling you, but doesn't get an answer, they leave a message, but her mother left three, one saying they were staying in Savannah for a little while longer, due to someone in the hospital. The second one was her saying leave the city, and the last one is her mother saying I love you, just before the call got dropped." Pretty soon, everyone was in tears, even Shining Armor.

"I asked Clementine where she was, and she was hiding in a tree house, where they couldn't reach, and we had a little conversation, and soon when I saw her, she screamed, and I turned around to see her baby sitter as a walker." Everyone gasped. "I threw her off but I fell backwards and hit my head on the counter. She started crawling towards me, and I kicked her in the face. I got up, but fell again in the puddle of blood while I tried running away. It got on top of me again, and I threw it off, and started running towards the door, but it grabbed my foot, and I punched it off. Soon, Clementine came through the door, holding a hammer, and she gave it to me, and I whacked the walker off me, and I kept hitting it in the face, and soon hit it with the other end of the hammer, killing it. She asked if I killed it, and I said, "Yes I did. Sorry you had to see that…" "She said she was alright with it. That's how I met her, and if it wasn't for me, she would've died of hunger, or thirst."

About three or four hours saying his entire life of the zombie invasion, later asking everyone's name.

"And that's how I got here." Pretty soon, everyone was crying, even Lee shed a tear or two. "I'm sorry I asked Lee…" Pinkie said, even more depressed then she was now. "It's okay, it's best to say what you want to say, rather than keeping it bottled up." Lee looked outside through the window and said "We better sleep if we're going to leave this place." "Why should we?" Twilight said, a little angry, glaring at Lee. "Because if we do, this place is gonna get over ran, like at the drug store and the motel, and the mansion I mentioned in my story." "He's gotta point ther' sugar cube." Applejack said solemnly. "I know, but.. It's my home…" Twilight started sobbing, and Applejack started petting her mane, and looked at Lee "Sorry she got all angry ther' Lee." "It's okay, the stress is getting to her." Twilight then looked at him with sad eyes. "And how do you know that?" She growled. "I've been through the same thing Twilight, but it's either dying at home, or living somewhere else."

"…We'll leave in the morning, we'd best pack everything up now if we're going to do this. We'll discuss our plan in the morning." Nobody else objected, and they went to sleep after packing. "So you know what you're doing Lee?" Twilight asked, a bit scared that he doesn't know what he is doing. "Yes I do, I've done it once, I can do it again." Twilight then smiled, and laid down to sleep. "Goodnight Lee." "Goodnight Twilight." Lee said while he prepared for tomorrow's travel. "_Beware walkers, you killed me once, but fate gave me a second chance, and now I'm back, better than ever."_

_End of chapter 1_

Wow, bit longer than the last one, but don't worry, I will hopefully make longer chapters, with a bit more drama and action, maybe romance somewhere, but eh, who news, cause I sure don't :D

Hope you had a good time reading it

Please leave a review and I might add OC's in for later episodes and chapters

Other than that, TTFN, ta ta for now

xX NewPorty Xx


	3. Chapter 3: It's a long, bumpy road

A/N _Someone said in a review that telltale owned it, and I actually knew that, but wasn't thinking so I put skybound as the owner, instead of association with, so whoops, other than that _

_Enjoy!_

_My Little Pony is owned by Lauren Faust, and Hasbro_

_The Walking Dead Video Game is owned by __**TELLTALE **__game, not skybound._

Chapter 2:

It's a long, bumpy road ahead of us

After everyone slept, and morning came, Twilight moved her horse head statue, and pulled out a map of Equestria. "Alright everypony, if we're gonna leave, we'd best head to Canterlot." Twilight said, explaining the beginning of their "road trip" to Canterlot. "And where is Canterlot exactly?" Lee asked, hoping it wouldn't be to far away. "It's up their." Rainbow dash said, pointing to the top right of the map.

"Really!? It's THAT far away?" Lee asked, a bit shocked that Canterlot is that far away. "Yeah, but that's okay, we can use the train to get there!" Twilight said, saying the final part of her plan. "Is that the game plan then? First, I want to see where this 'Canterlot' is." Lee said, wanting to see what they should be looking for.

"On top of that cliff up there!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down while her hoof pointed up at Canterlot. "What!? You think a train is going to take us up there!?" Lee yelled, but quietly so they wouldn't grab the attention of the walkers outside. "You have any better ideas?" Rainbow asked, face to face with Lee.

Lee tried thinking of better ideas, which all backfired…horribly.

"This is gonna be one hell of a journey" Lee said, dropping his face down in defeat.

At Canterlot

"Gaurds! Back down! We're being over ran!" Lieutenant Porty yelled, trying to leave with all the survivors they saved. "We must fall back!" One of the soldiers yelled, soon bitten by a walker. "NO! EVERYPONY FALL BACK, NOW!" Porty yelled at the top of his lungs. The army with the survivors fell back while fending off against a horde of walkers.

"Lieutenant ! Do you think we can make it?" A survivor asked, hoping it would be a yes."Yes we can, Private! Draw the bridge up!" Porty yelled. The pony called Private drew the bridge up, and they heard a bunch of slamming against the wooden bridge. "Whew…that was close." One soldier said, relieved that it's over…for now.

"Lieutenant! Where are you going?" Private asked. "I'm going to report to Princess Celestia and Luna about our rescue mission." Porty said simply, and started trotting towards the laboratory . He opened the door and asked for the princess to come hear his report. "Princess." Porty said as he bowed. "Yes, Lieutenant?" Celestia responded, and let him rise from his bow. "Today we saved 15 in the center of Canterlot, and lost 6 soldiers." Porty simply said, while Celestia started to look depressed. "Is everything alright, your majesty?" Porty asked, concerned. "No, I'm not lieutenant." Celestia said. "We lost more than last week, and Twilight and her friends, Spike, the little cutie mark crusaders, Princess Cadance and Captain Shining Armor are still in the Ponyville Library, with littler food than they had last week. They're close to starving, lieutenant." Celestia said, with a lone tear falling down he face.

"Maybe they finally decided to leave and come here."Porty said. "Then they still won't make it, dying of starvation or bitten, they probably won't make it." Celestia said, unaware of what the group in Ponyville are doing. "Sometimes, the unexpected happens, oh, by the way, how is Luna doing trying to find a cure for this mess?" Porty asked, hoping the concoction they're making was a success. "Not good, the first experiment, the zombie melted, the second one it exploded, and the third one just died." Celestia said simply.

"But hey, look on the bright side, the zombie died with no extra side effects." Porty said, trying to make things a little better. "Hmm… That is true, but we haven't made a potion that can make the undead living as a live pony again, it's going to take ages to complete." Exclaimed Celestia. "Sister! Thou has come to see this!" Luna yelled with joy, enjoying her break through of their potion making catastrophe. "You were saying?" Porty said, rubbing it in, enjoying the bright side. "…be quiet…" Celestia mumbled, while trotting to the laboratory, with Porty following behind. "What is it, Luna?" Celestia asked, wondering why Luna is so happy.

"Look at this!" Was all she said while she dropped a drop of the potion onto a walker with his bottom part of his mouth shut tight with a string of rope. Luna took the rope off, and instead of the zombie just groaning, it said one word. "Brrrraaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnns ss…" Was all it said before Luna put the string back on around his muzzle. "He said one word. Why is that so good?" Porty asked, completely confused on why Luna is so excited about this.

"Remember that all the zombies we heard only groaned right?" Luna started to explain, while both Celestia and Porty nodded, still lost on why she was happy. "After I put the potion on him, he said a word!" Celestia then smiled, happy with her sister's break through in potion making. "Woopdie doo! Now they can say 'Dinner's Ready!' while eating us alive." Porty sarcastically said, trotting out of the laboratory. "Don't worry, Lulu. You can do this, he's just sad that he lost his sister in the center of town." Celestia said, explaining his mood. "Ooohh… poor guy, and that was all of his family?" Luna asked. "Yes my sister, but now, you must raise the moon and get some rest, because tomorrow, we're both gonna work on this." Celestia said. Luna then yawned "Yeah, all this creating is making me tired. I'll work on the rest of this later." Luna said while she was preparing to do her job.

"I know we can do this, Lulu, it'll just take time." Celestia, raising the hope that Luna didn't have. "I think we can do this too, Celly." Luna said before she took off, raising the moon. "Don't worry my faithful student, we're working this out, but it's a slow process." Celestia said as her final words for today, while she went to her bedroom to sleep.

Back to Ponyville with Lee and the gang

They're over back behind the area Lee arrived at, and the sight of Sugar Cube Corner and Mr. and , pound cake and pumpkin pie's death made Pinkie cry softly. "What happened there if you don't mind me asking Pinkie Pie.?" Lee asked, wanting to know what happened. "We were having a regular business day, and someone came back, and sprinted towards one of our customers." Pinkie said, sniffling of the remembrance of that day. "He bit one in the neck, and it killed the customer, and everpony left, ran, or flew away." Pinkie said, while Lee was nodding and said "Can you continue?"

"They killed themselves…" Pinkie said, then she softly broke down crying. Lee gave her a sad look and hugged her. "I'm sorry I asked." Lee said but Pinkie remembered what he said when they first met. "Actually, I feel a little bit better. Like you said, it's best to tell then to keep it bottled up." Pinkie said, then smiled. Lee smiled back, but were interrupted while Twilight said in a voice of panic. "Umm… Everypony, we might have a slight problem." Twilight said while everyone else looked at what she was looking at and gasped at what they saw. Lee didn't see it yet, so he asked "What's the prob…Oh no…" Was what that had come out of his mouth, as he saw the destruction of the train station.

The whole building has collapsed, and they train had lost tracks in front of it due to some of the building shoveling up the track, and the train was at great chaos. The front of the train was flipped on its side, while the rest of it was either leaning, or off the track in various directions. "Time for a plan B" Lee said, but Twilight suddenly busted out yelling "NO! IT'S HOPELESS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Then she broke down crying, while everypony was comforting her. Lee saw a piece of glass, kinda shaped like the one he used when he went up the street to get to the hotel Clementine's parents were staying at, killing some walkers as he did so.

"Maybe we can find some useful parts in this train…" Lee said, having his thought leave his mind. "what do you mean by that , dear?" Rarity asked, wondering why he suggested that. "Because when I was on the train I said in my story after Lilly took the R.V., we explored, but we can't get this one to work, but we can sure as hell find some food or weapons in this train, so we might check all of this train for something salvageable." Lee said, explaining what to do in a situation like this.

"Are you serious!? What if one of us dies?" Twilight asked, completely amazed by Lee's insanity level. "Well think about it, do you want to travel unarmed or armed?" Lee asked, already knowing the answer. "We'll go in groups, Spike and AppleBloom, SweetieBelle, and Scootaloo, Stay here with Rarity and Princess Cadance, Me and Lee will look in the front of the train, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash will look in the middle of the train, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie will look in the back, got it?" Twilight said, explaining the positions everybody has. Lee then walked to the area where he saw the glass shard, picked it up, to his amazement, flung it in the air, making it do a flip, and held it like he did in the street experience, and said "Ready."

Everybody went to their designated areas, and Twilight lit up her horn for light, while Lee stood in front with his weapon ready. They checked all of the cubbies in the first train cart, went to the head of the train, and found a dead body. "Poor guy…" Lee said, then he jabbed it in the head with his glass shard. "Why'd you do that?" Twilight asked, surprised by the sudden kill. "Would you want it to come back as a walker?" Lee asked, again, knowing the answer. Twilight nodded furiously, and Lee said "Let's check the last cart, then head back to the area where the rest of them are at. They proceeded to their final cart to see it as it was jammed. Lee tried opening it, with little success. "Dammit!" Lee exclaimed, trying to open the door. "Maybe you could try bucking it open?" Twilight suggested, and Lee gave her a confused look, which she simply replied to "You face away from the door, and use your hind legs to kick the door down, and that's bucking." Lee then tried to do that, and he charged his buck, and knocked the door opened in one kick. "Alright! Let's go." Lee said, being completely aware of his surroundings.

"Why're you looking around like that?" Twilight asked. "Always be aware of your surroundings, you don't know when you'll get attacked by a walker." Lee said. They searched, and Lee found an axe, and said to Twilight "Here, use this glass shard, to protect yourself with." Lee then gave Twilight the glass shard, while he picked up the axe. "This is now looking up." Was what Lee said then Twilight screamed. "What's wrong?" Lee asked. "Walker!" Twilight said, then ran. Lee then turned around, and the walker grabbed him, then he pulled it off, pushed it down, kicked it, and chopped it's top head off, killing it permanently. "Whew…Brings back some memories alright." Lee said as he turned around to go back to the group.

"Where's Lee?" Shining Armor and Cadance asked Twilight, which she responded to "I don't know, one second he found an axe, and I saw a walker, I yelled walker, and all I saw was the walker grabbing Lee, I don't know what happened next." Twilight said, starting to panic. Lee then trotted up to the group, saying "And he lives to tell the tale. Thanks for the help, Twilight." Lee said, not meaning what he said at the end of his sentence. "Sorry I abandoned you, but I was scared, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran." Twilight said, her tone becoming cracked as she continued on with her sentence. Lee's expression softened, and said "It's okay, you just never killed anything before. You're not a murder like me, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to, because your life will depend on it." Twilight nodded, and Lee asked the rest of the group a question. "So, did we find any supplies? All we found was this axe." Applejack answered saying "We found some wrenches, bats, and swords." "Nice. And you two?" As he pointed at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rainbow answered saying "we found a hay of amount of food!" She said as she kicked down a large suitcase of sweets, hay, salad like ingredients, and dandelions. "Well seeing as I'm now a pony, might as well adapt to eating like one." Lee said, worried what the food might taste like. Twilight answered his unasked question, knowing what he's wondering. "Don't worry, when you changed dimensions after you died, your molecular structure has probably changed, for you to adapt to the same tastes as we do." Twilight proudly exclaimed, while everybody looked at her with surprised looks. "How did…?" Lee asked, completely confused. "The question was written all over your face." Twilight said, looking smug.

"Might as well get rid of that smug look on your face."

"Because we have a long, bumpy road ahead of us."

End of chapter 2

Whew wee! That was definitely longer than the last chapter

Hope you enjoyed this one!

xX NewPorty Xx


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

A/N _Did you guys like the scenery change from the group to Canterlot to see what was going on? Or do you want them as separate chapters? I'll make a poll if you do want that in separate chapters, as for now, it will continue on like that. Other than that, enjoy!_

Chapter 3:

Familiar Faces

As they continue their journey, we see everyone walking except for Rarity, as she is lying down on her drama queen couch, with Spike, AppleBloom, SweetieBelle, and Scootaloo pulling her, at a very steady pace, seeing as those four pulling her was easy for them. "How much fuuurtheeer?" Rarity whined, hating the dirt path they were going down. Twilight pulled out the map, unfolded it, and said "It's only about another mile or so." "A **MILE!?**" Rarity yelled, hating this journey to safety. "Okay Rarity, One, be quiet. Two, you need tah workout more. And three, would you like tah be eatin' ALIVE?" Applejack said, making Rarity annoyed. "Well, excuuuuuuuse me, but a lady does not travel for very long unless if it is for something important." Lee then butted into the conversation saying "This IS important! We're trying to be within the safe boundaries of Cantertrot, not die out here." "Lee, its _Canterlot,_ not Cantertrot." Twilight corrected.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to this place yet. I'm still amazed how I can pick up anything with no fingers." Lee said, continuing down the dirt path. "Dammit! Ben could you please help me up, I still can't stand with this stupid horse like body." A mysterious voice said, but to Lee, he knew that voice pretty well. "Sure, hold on." "Katjaa. Wake up hun. Duck, wake up. It's time to get movin'." Said the voice. "Kenny? Ben? Katjaa and Duck?" Lee said quietly. "You know them?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah. They're the same people I talked about in my story." Lee answered, happy to hear his old friends. "And I thought you were load of it." Rainbow said back to Lee, which gave her a glare from him. Lee then walked towards the voices and called out loudly "Kenny? You there Kenny?" "What? Lee? No it can't be, it's just the voices in my head." The voice known as Kenny said. Lee then walked through the bushes, and said "No, it's not." Everybody that was awake looked towards where the sound was made, and saw the light brown stallion.

"Lee? Is that really you?" Kenny asked, and went towards Lee. With the light from Twilight, for which she followed him to see who these "ponies" were, Kenny was a green Pegasus, with his brown, grayish mane like his old hair color, with a tail similar to Lee's, except shorter. Kenny then touched Lee in the chest, and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, it's YOU!" Kenny yelled, then hugged him, with a blue unicorn, slightly shorter than both of them, with his dirty blonde, slightly long male hair, with a short tail like Kenny's, except dirty blonde as well. "Lee? Is that really you?" Said the unicorn, with a few cracks in his voice. "Nice to see you too, Ben. Hey, how's your chest after being impaled by the metal pole after you fell from the balcony?" Lee asked the unicorn, now known as Ben. "Better without a two foot long pole in my chest. Plus, thanks for trying to save me you guys, it was just too painful to try to get me out." "But it's also our faults for letting you die." Kenny said, still sad that he didn't help him.

"Now before this long greeting continues, I think we should continue while we're on our way to Canterslot." "Again, Canterlot, Lee." Twilight corrected, which surprising everyone, except Lee. "Is that horse talking, and producing light from her horn?" Ben asked, shocked to see a unicorn without knowing it. "Actually, I'm a unicorn, and yes I'm talking, and using magic to make light." Twilight proudly answered. "This place just got weirder than it did before." Kenny said. "Yeah, but soon, it's gonna get scarier." Lee said, confusing both Kenny and Ben. "What do you mean by that, Lee?" Ben asked, hoping there wasn't Lilly or Larry with them. "Like on Earth, we're dealing with the same creatures that's apparently everywhere but here." Lee started telling them. "You don't mean…?" Kenny started, but didn't want to finish, hoping he's just fucking with them. "Walkers…" Lee finished, which made Kenny mad. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! CAN'T WE HAVE A GOD DAMN BREAK FROM THESE FUCKERS!?" Kenny yelled, waking both Katjaa and Duck up. "Honey, what's going on?" Asked a female voice with an accent, known as Katjaa, while she was holding onto a small colt in her hooves. "Well, Lee is here for starters, but that's not the bad part. We're apparently dealing with walkers again." Kenny answered.

"Wait. Did you just say 'Lee is here'?" Katjaa asked. "Hey there, Katjaa." Lee said, while waving a hoof at her. "I can't believe it. We're alive again, and now Lee is back? Things are starting to look up." Katjaa said happily, while a small colt, known as Duck, ran towards Lee, stopped in front of him, and saluted, saying " Detective Duck, reporting for duty!" with a high pitched voice, but happy to see Lee again. "You can drop the detective act Duck. We're not searching for clues right now. We're just searching for a safe place to stay, that it's dark out here."

"When Kenny and I were walking, I told them to stay here, while I went to go look ahead. When I did, I found a daycare, and it seemed pretty empty from the front entrance." Ben said, proud to have done something good for themselves. "Way to go Ben! Maybe that could be our little fort for a little while." Kenny said. "I don't think that's a good idea Kenny." Lee said, not wanting to burst his bubble. "What do you mean?" Kenny asked, completely confused on why Lee was disagreeing with him. "Well look at this map, sir. Canterlot is at the very top right of the map, and if you look at that castle area that's on top of that hill, that's where we're going." Twilight explained, while Kenny has a shocked expression on his face. "So tell me this, missy, we're going all the way UP THERE! Just to be safe?" Kenny said, trying to understand the situation. "Yes, but don't worry. The princesses are making a potion to cure all the walkers to turn them into living ponies again!" Twilight said, making Kenny a little better. But Kenny was still confused. "They're making a potion? To fix ALL this mess? Might as well find out how this happened so you can go back in time to fix it." "They can, but they'll probably die trying to find out how it started, because nopony knows how this started." Twilight said, answering Kenny's statement. "Oh can they? Are they also unicorns? Plus, what's with this 'nopony' nonsense?' Kenny said, basically making fun of them.

"Actually, they're Alicorns! They have wings of a Pegasus, and a horn of a Unicorn, which increases their magic for living more than thousands of years, for they are the high rulers of this place." Twilight explained, unaware still of Kenny making fun of them. "Let's just go to the daycare, I'm getting a headache from all this, plus I'm hungry as well." Kenny finally said, while everybody went back to the group. "What in the hay took you guys so long!?" Rainbow Dash said, angry that they took forever. "WE were having a reunion. Plus everybody, this guy is Kenny." Lee said as he pointed at Kenny to introduce him, which all Kenny did was nod to them. "This little college kid is Ben." Lee then pointed towards Ben. "Hello." Ben said, as he had a couple of hello's back. "This is Kenny's wife, Katjaa." Lee said as he walked over to Katjaa and Duck. "It is nice to meet you all." Katjaa said. Then Duck said "Alright! Look at all these ponies!" "Finally! Somepony gets it right!" Rainbow Dash said, happy enough for someone to know what they are.

"Let's get the introductions over with AT the daycare, instead of being in the middle of what's gonna be a zombie buffet." Lee said, while he heard murmurs of agreement. Soon, they heard a lot of groaning from the trail behind them. "SHIT! RUN!" Lee yelled, while everybody else did what Lee said. Soon, dozens of walkers were coming out of the sides of the forest, slowly closing the gap to their freedom. Soon they saw the daycare up ahead. "I see the daycare everybody! Just keep running!" Ben yelled. Spike was running as fast as he can, so tripped over a rock stuck in the ground. Twilight saw this and yelled "NO! SPIKE!" Lee saw this, and grabbed his axe. He ran back to where Spike was at, killed all the nearby walkers, put Spike on his back, and caught up with the rest of the group at the daycare. Once he entered the daycare, Kenny used a plank he found on the ground, and blocked the front entrance from letting any walkers getting in. As soon as they were all in the main area of the daycare, Spike ran to Twilight and hugged the life out of her legs, crying as he did so. Twilight hugged back, also crying, and said "I love you, I love you I love you…" Over and over again. The whole thing went on for an extra five minutes, then Twilight came up to Lee, hugged him, and said "Thank you very much…" Twilight said, and soon went to a spot to rest, and let Spike sleep in her legs. "Just like old times, Lee…" Kenny said, going to his family to rest. "You said it." Lee said, exhausted. He went to grab a pillow, and just laid down to sleep to be ready for the next day.

End of chapter 3.

Sorry this was late, but I was enjoying the beginning of my spring break

(FUCK YEA! NO SCHOOL MOTHERFUCKERS!)

So yea, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I'm pretty proud to say I'm glad I brought them back.

xX NewPorty Xx


	5. Chapter 5: The fucking thorn in my side

A/N

_I will proofread my stories as I am seeing so many typos_

_I will use this text as thoughts _**this text for landscape changes, **and this text for everything else

_Spots for OC's are still available, so send in those messages! ( None have been taken yet!)_

_So other than that, Enjoy!_

Chapter 4:

The fucking thorn in my side

After escaping the walkers from the dirt road they were just on, soon in a daycare and a night's rest, Celestia's sun was dimly shining through the heavy clouds due to all the weather pegasai being dead, there hasn't been a very clear day since it all started. Lee was still asleep, due to a nightmare he is currently having right now.

**Lee's Dream**

Lee was back on Earth, not bitten, and with Clementine, Christa, and Omid, in the country side. They were finally away from the hellish area of Georgia, away from the walkers, and away from his past. They were talking about how they missed everything, the birds chirping, the planes in the air, and all the cars going down the road. While they were having a good time, Clementine heard groaning, and she looked at Lee with a panicked look. Lee noticed this and asked "What's wrong, Clementine? "I thought I heard walkers Lee." Clementine said, looking around the area, making sure it was just in her head. "Don't worry Clementine. We're VERY far away from those monsters." Christa said, making Clementine relax. "Yeah, its not like they're gonna come out of the ground or something." Omid said jokingly, but was soon dead wrong when they saw a hand shoot up from the ground, scaring Clementine greatly. Lee and Christa gave Omid a dirty look. "HOLY SHIT! I WAS JUST JOKING!" Omid yelled out. "RUN!" Lee said, and soon, out of nowhere, there was a whole entire army of walkers, slowly engulfing them.

"We're done for!" Omid yelled, and Lee saw an opening. "Everyone! There's an opening that way!" Lee said, while pointing towards the opening they have. Everyone started running, but a hand popped out of the ground, grabbing Clementine by the ankle. As soon as that happened, she gave a loud yelp, and Lee turned around to see Clementine close to her doom. "CLEMENTINE!" Lee yelled as he started running back for Clementine. "Lee! Come back!" Christa yelled out, trying to reach out for Lee's arm, in which she barely missed, but Lee forced his arm out of her hand. He continued running towards Clementine, but the further he ran, the farther away she was. As soon as he recognized this, he stopped and fell to his knees, crying. He heard the painful screams coming from Clementine, soon to be increased with a more matured painful scream coming from Christa and Omid. Soon Lee was dealing with the same torture, being eaten alive by walkers. His painful screaming as also leaving his mouth, and soon the entire planet was shaking, while Twilight's voice echoed in his dream. "LEE! WAKE UP!" Twilight's voiced said loudly, like thunder was booming in his ear.

**Back in Reality**

Everybody in the daycare woke up, hearing Lee's screaming. Twilight quickly used magic to put Spike down safely while she ran towards Lee, and started shaking Lee rapidly, yelling "LEE! WAKE UP!" Lee then opened his eyes, and everyone was giving him concerned expressions. "Lee…are you alright there bud?" Kenny asked, worried that his friend was screaming like that. "Yeah…I'm fine…just had a nightmare, that's all." Lee said, having a chill going up his spine thinking about his nightmare. "Would you like to talk about it? If that's okay with you…" Fluttershy asked quietly, but audible enough for everyone to hear. "Not right now, Fluttershy. Maybe later though." Lee answered, which made Fluttershy smile. To Lee, Fluttershy acts like Clementine, always shy when it comes to new people, and afraid to ask questions, but after getting to know them, she'll act like she knew them for a long time.

"For Christ's sake, Lilly, shut up! I know what I'm doing. Let's head to that building up there, and stay there for a little while." Said an unknown voice, but to Lee and Kenny, they knew that voice pretty well. "You gotta be fucking kidding. HE'S HERE!? We should just leave them out there and let them die by the walkers." Kenny said, frustrated to hear the voice who tried killing his son. "I agree. I don't want to be punched in the face and be left to die again." Agreed Lee, and everyone looked at them with confused looks. "Remember when I told you when we were at that drugstore, and these people named Lilly and Larry were hated by everyone?" Everyone except Kenny, Katjaa, Ben, and Duck nodded.

"Well there they are. Out there, through that door." The voices got closer, saying "Look dad. There's a long plank blocking the front entrance. There has to be survivors in there." Said a feminine voice, while she was examining the front door of the daycare. They see two figures, one tall and a little built, while the other was a head shorter than the other, and again, little built. The taller figure started banging on the glass door, and tried looking through the glass. "Hello? Anyone in there? Open up this door, goddammit!" Lee and Kenny looked at each other, nodded, and both walked towards the door. "Hello there, Larry." Kenny said nastily, while Lee gave the tall figure, now known as Larry, a dirty look. "_Of all the places, Larry and Lilly had to be in the same universe as us! I want to kill him without him having a heart attack." _"What!? You guys!? Wait until I get in there, both of your asses are mine!" The now frustrated Larry said, while Lilly grabbed her dad, and said "Sorry, he's still angry after both of you _**KILLED HIM!**_" The smaller female, known as Lilly to them, said to them, while glaring at them. "It's not our fault that he tried killing Lee, and my son! If he had acted better, maybe we would've saved his life! Oh wait, I forgot, HE DIED! Just before I smashed his head with that salt lick!" Kenny said, making Larry even angrier. "EXCUSE ME, BUT I PASSED OUT DUE TO ALL THE STRESS I WAS GIVING MY HEART! SO YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET US IN!" Larry said, now that anger is controlling him, Lilly started backing away, afraid of her father's rage.

"You know Larry..." Lee started. "Who was it that saved you at the drugstore? ME! Who was it that kept your daughter alive? ME! And who was it that saved you guys from eating another human after his legs were chopped of by the St. Johns? **ME!** SO I THINK YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME BEFORE YOU GO THROUGH THIS DOOR, AND JOIN OUR GROUP, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM DYING, **BECAUSE OF YOU!**" Lee, started yelling out of anger, frightening everyone, including Larry. With his final words, Lee turned around, and left them. "_Screw Larry, and Lilly! I don't care what happens to them anymore." " _What's his problem?" Larry asked. "His problem is with you." Kenny simply answered, then walked away. "You just can't leave us out here!" Lilly yelled through the glass door. "Just wait out there. We'll be out there in a minute." Kenny replied, and turned to everyone else in the room.

"We should pack up and start movin', because there's no wondering what we might deal with what's up ahead." Kenny started, then continued. "Hey, Twilight. Bring out that map. I want to see what city we're heading up to next." Twilight did what she was told, and answered saying "The city up ahead is Trottingham. I heard that's where the zombie apocalypse started at." Twilight answered, explaining what happened there when it all started. "Well, shit. We have no other choice. So everyone should start gearing up, because we might deal with a lot of walkers on the way, in the middle, and away from that city."

As soon as everyone finished gearing up, and started walked through the entrance. When they got out of the building, they saw Lilly and Larry just fine. Larry was a gray earth pony, with the same hair style and color he had on earth, and Lilly was a green unicorn, again with the same hair style and color. Larry stopped them and asked "Where the hell do you guys think you're going?" Lee then held a sword that he randomly grabbed, and held it up to his neck answering "We're going to Trottingham, whether you like to or not." "But we hadn't had any time to rest!" Lilly started saying, but Lee cut her off. "I…don't…care." He stated simply, and everyone started walking to Trottingham. Soon, Larry and Lilly started following them to what would be one hell of a fight to safety.

"Oh yeah, and guys, be aware. There are walkers here like there was on Earth." Kenny started explaining, and Lilly started complaining. "Are you fucking kidding me? I got bit by one when I took your R.V., and now we have to deal with them again? I wish I had my rifle…" and she continued on and on about stuff that got on everyone's nerves, and Spike became a man and yelled at her. "SHUT UP LADY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MISS OR WHAT HAPPENED! JUST SHUT…UP!" Lilly then became really quiet with fear as the little dragon became a little hostile towards her. "Thank you, Spike" Kenny said, appreciative that anyone other than her dad told her up.

Lee motioned everyone that didn't know Larry or Lilly and told them "I told you guys they were a thorn in our side."

End of chapter four

So what did you guys think? Angry with me that I brought THEM back? Don't worry, they'll die in the second episode, like the game did.

How 'bout you favorite and follow this to see the continuing adventures of Lee and his group minus Larry and Lilly since no one likes them

Remember! R&R

Bye!

xX NewPorty Xx


	6. Chapter 6: More action than I can handle

A/N _Sorry I haven't published in a little long time, but I was having a blast in Florida! Other than that, ENJOY!_

Chapter 6:

A lot more action than I can handle

We find the group of survivors head our way to the entrance of Tottingham, almost losing someone, and gaining a couple of hated people on the way. While entering the city, they saw the 'Welcome to Trottingham!' sign, and it said

_**Welcome to Trottingham!**_

_**Population:**_

_**NO SURVIVORS, ENTER AT RISK!**_

"Are you sure there isn't another way around this hell hole Twilight?" Kenny asked, while Twilight sighed and shook her head. "I'd like to go around this place more than you do, but with this forest in the way, we might get lost, or worse, die by their undead hands." After he heard that, he dropped his head and sighed. Lee then had an idea. "Hey Rainbow Dash, do you think you can fly around the area and see what we're about to face?" Lee asked, and Rainbow Dash gave a salute. "I'm on it!" She said before she took off. Twilight then gave Lee a smile knowing that was a good idea. Five minutes later, she came back and gave them the information from what she saw. "While I was up there, Twilight wasn't kidding when she said this was the starting area of this nightmare. Before I left, I heard some unlucky survivors near the motel up on Gallop Avenue. But there's a big problem…" Rainbow mumbled the last sentence, and everyone brought their heads closer to hear what she said. "What was that?" Kenny asked.

"I said the area is surrounded by walkers." Rainbow Dash said, then went to join Fluttershy, who was softly sobbing to this news, and she comforted her. Lee then went to Rainbow and said, "Here, take this." He hoofed her a sword, and she looked at him confused. "Go over there, fly and strike. They won't be able to get you, and they're too stupid to fly. Just trust me on this one, just keep your wings close, and don't let them touch you." Lee explained, and Rainbow Dash nodded. "Got it!" She said, saluted, and took off. "Okay everybody," Lee said, getting everybody's attention. "Gear up, it's time to kill some walkers. All the unicorns, except Ben and Lilly, used magic to pick up a bat and a crowbar. Everybody else picked up a random weapon, and Spike had an idea, and put his crowbar on fire, and let it heat up.

"Hey, little dragon, do you think you can do that to my sword?" Kenny asked, and Spike replied saying, "Sure, plus, my name is Spike." "Alright Spike, and thanks." Spike did the same thing to Kenny's sword, and gave it back, and his sword was glowing red. "Now this is what I call bad ass!" Lee then looked back and asked, "Is everybody ready?" Everyone nodded, and Lee said before entering, "Keep a good lookout around your area, and don't hesitate to kill, except you Fluttershy, Applejack will protect you. Also protect the cutie mark crusaders." Applejack nodded, and stood next to Fluttershy and the cutie mark crusaders, and in response, hid behind her. "Alright. Let's go." Lee said, and they started walking into the abyss of walkers.

**The first intersection of Trottingham**

They kept walking, and saw the first intersection of the area. "Hey, Applejack, didn't you come here when you said you were a little filly?" Lee started asking. "Yea, why'd ya ask?" She responded. "How many more blocks until we reach Gallop Avenue?" Right before Applejack was gonna answer, Rainbow Dash landed before them, answering Lee's question before Applejack. "Five more blocks, and the streets are pretty long down the road itself." Kenny then chuckled to himself, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What? For me, it's gonna be fun killing these bastards that killed us before." Lee then chuckled along with him, and he replied saying "Yeah. That's a good point." They continued walking down the road, and Rainbow Dash said "We take a left here." After they turned left, they saw their first horde out of the others they're gonna see soon. "Everyone, it's time to start fighting."

All the walkers stopped walking around, and look towards the area where something smelled different to them, and they saw live people. They started walking towards them, and the survivors responded by running towards them, weapons ready to strike. Lee got the first kill, and swung his axe just to decapitate the walker. Kenny got two more kills by swinging his glowing red sword, cutting the two walkers into halves. Spike used his glowing red crowbar, and killed a walker with one hit to the head. "Remember! Aim for the head!" Lee yelled, and soon killed a walker by hitting it in the head with his axe, then fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Twilight was surrounded by walkers, and used her magic to heat up the crowbar she was levitating, and swung it around along the crowd of walkers, swinging off one head after the next. Applejack used her bat to kill one walker, and bucked the other, knocking off its head. The head was flying so fast, it hit another walker in the head behind Rarity, which she turned around to see the walker fall with a soft thud. "Thanks, Applejack!" Rarity yelled, and all Applejack did in response was nod. They took down half of the horde, and Lee said "We're almost done guys! Don't give up just yet!" Lee saw a line of walkers, and ran towards them. He took the first one down, but the head was stuck on the blade, and sweeped one walker off of its feet, making the head fly away, hitting Spike in the back of the head, luckily not biting him, and he turned around to see six more walkers behind him. "HELP!" He screamed. Rarity turned around, gasped, and used magic to make the walkers fly away, far away.

"Thanks Rarity!" He yelled, and Rarity ran to him and hugged him. "It's okay." She said, and Spike replied, confused. "Umm… Rarity, I'm not crying, plus we're fighting walkers." Spike said, and Rarity backed up saying "Yes, sorry. I just would've been sad if you died." Spike then looked around then asked, "And speaking of sad, where's Pinkie when she should've said that?" The they heard a boom and saw ten walkers flying through the air. "Over here guys!" She said, while Lilly killed the last walker. "Are you kidding me? She has a cannon!?" She started saying, and Rainbow stopped her saying, "That's Pinkie Pie being herself. Don't question it." They continued walking down the street, and reached the next intersection. "Which way do we go now, Rainbow?" Lee asked, and Rainbow Dash flew up, and said, "We just go straight from here!" She answered, and flew back down with the rest of the group. "Are there anymore walkers?" Kenny asked

"Other than the giant crowd up there, nope we're safe." Rainbow Dash answered, and the group sighed happily. "Man, I could use a rest." Lee said, and everyone else murmured in agreement, and they sat on the steps on the homes, and rested. Fifteen minutes later, everyone got up, and started walking towards the motel one block away. "The motel is just around this corner, keep your heads down, and follow my lead." Lee said, and turned around the corner, and saw four dozen walkers. Lee's eyes widened, and he whispered, "SHIT! Get back!" Everyone did what they were told, and after they were hidden, they looked at him in confusion. "What's the matter, Lee?" Rarity asked, and Lee shook his head. "There's dozens of them out there, I think it's safe if me, Kenny, and Shining Armor go out there." Lee started to say, then Rainbow Dash interrupted by arguing. "Why you three? All of us can take them on! "Because you guys are the Elements of Harmony! Without you guys, you'll probably have to deal with other troubles after all this, and with you guys dead, troubles will brew up around everywhere, and you won't be able to stop them!" Lee argued back, and Rainbow Gave a defeated sigh, agreeing with what Lee said. "You made a good point. Here, have this back." She gave Lee the sword. "Just don't die." After saying this, she gave Lee a small kiss on his cheek. Lee looked at her shocked and confused, just in time to see her blushing face.

"_Did she just kiss me?" _Lee thought, while Rainbow Dash turned around to join the group, sort of thinking of the same thought. _"Did I just kiss him!? In front of everypony!? What's wrong with me!?" _Her face was still blushing, and Lee just turned around, and put a hoof up to the area where Rainbow kissed him. After an awkward silence, Lee then said, "Let's go." Lee, Kenny, and Shining Armor went around the corner, and quickly hid behind a tipped over a carriage. Lee then took a peek over the carriage to see what they were dealing with. A fourth of the four dozen walkers were at the door to where the survivors were. Six were walking lazily around, and the rest of them were eating remains of what the used to be survivors were. Lee then went back down and formulated a plan. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll take out those walkers over there and hide. After that, Me an Kenny will kill the walkers at the door where the survivors are, and Shining Armor, since you are a captain, watch our backs, if any walkers are getting near us, use your magic to use anything on them, and most importantly, aim for the head. Whenever anything dies, like Ben has told us at the Motor Inn, No matter how you die, you'll come back as a walker because the infection is in the brain, but thanks to our health, we can block of the disease unless if you're bit. Got it?" Shining Armor nodded, and then everyone got ready for the plan to be set into motion. "Okay, ready? Go!" Lee said, and the group headed towards the area where the walkers were eating the corpses. After they killed the six walkers, Shining saw the corpses, and then had tears in his eyes. "What's the matter?" Kenny asked.

"Twiliy won't be happy when I tell her what I saw." Shining said, then looked away. Lee and Kenny saw the corpses, and knew who they were. "They were your parents, huh? " Kenny asked, and Shining Armor nodded. "I'm sorry…" Lee said, and Shining looked up and said, "Thanks. But I think we have more important matters to attend to." Both of them nodded, and Lee had an idea that changes his plan. "Shining, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I have a change in plan…" Lee started to say, and looked towards the corpses. "What's your idea?" He asked confused, then looked where Lee was looking. "Why're you looking at my parent's dead bodies?" He asked even more confused, while Lee had a sadder face. Kenny knew what was going on, sighed, and went up to Shining Armor, and put his hoof on Shining's shoulder. "Lee wants us to cover our smell by using you parents' organs." Kenny explained, and Shining looked at him disgusted. "Are you serious?" He hissed. "Hey, it helped me when I saved Clementine, plus I was in a street full of them, this isn't anything." Lee said, comparing his story with the parking lot of walkers. Shining sighed, and had a chill go up his spine. "This is gonna be gross." He said, and Lee replied, "I know it will be gross, but it gives us invisibility." Lee then grabbed the male corpse's guts, and rubbed it all over his body. He gave it to Kenny, who did the same, and hoofed it to Shining, who used magic to do it. After he did it, he held a hoof up and barfed. "It's understandable." Kenny said, and Shining raised his head and said, "Let's do this."

Lee gave Shining Armor his sword, and which Shining had dual swords, while Lee pulled out his axe, and Kenny had a crowbar. Lee and Kenny went to the door, and started taking out walkers, and the sobbing survivors sobbed louder, attracting more walkers, which started coming from the sides, while Shining was cutting heads off of walkers like there was no tomorrow. Lee saw two walkers headed for Kenny, and he made one trip, while decapitating the second one. The one Lee tripped started to get up, but soon fell after Lee hit it straight down the center, stopping at it's stomach. It fell with a thud, while it's inner organs fell out of the lifeless body. After all the chaos was done and over with, there was boards covering the door, completely covered with scratches from the walkers attempts of getting inside the motel room. Lee aimed the axe on the planks ends, and chopped them off. After doing it two more times, he opened up the door while saying, "Hello? Don't attack us, we're survivors, just like you." Then a female pony said, "Hang on…that voice…it sounds familiar…" She sounded confused, and a male pony said, "It can't be Lee… can it?" The male voice said, while Lee and Kenny looked at each other. "It can't be Carley and Doug, can it?" Kenny asked, and Lee nodded. "I know those voices to well. It is them." Lee said, and they saw both of them get up. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. It's really you!" The female pony, now known as Carley, said.

"Hey Doug… sorry I couldn't have saved you at the drug store." Lee started, but The male figure known as Doug interrupted. "It's okay Lee… sometimes, you can't make decisions fast enough to save two lives during a zombie apocalypse." Doug said, but the reunion was interrupted by Shining Armor coughing, which got their attention. "It's nice to see people happy and all, but we gotta get back to the group so we can continue our journey." Shining said, and Doug looked at Lee confused, then asked, "Where are you guys going, exactly?" "Up there." Lee answered, while he pointed up at Canterlot. Doug did a whistle while Carley said, "Are you kidding me? It's gonna take a long time to get up there!" Lee replied, trying to calm Carley, "Don't worry! These guys' princesses are making a cure for this mess, but for the meantime, you're gonna deal with a lot more action than you can handle." As he finished, they went back to the group and introduced Carley and Doug. "Guys, this is Carley and Doug, from my story I said back in Ponyville." Everyone said hello except for everyone, including Shining Armor, who already knew them.

"So Twilight, what city is next on the map?" Lee asked, and Twilight pulled out her map. "The next city we can head to is either Appleloosa, or Manehatten. Manehatten is further away, but gets us closer to Canterlot, but it seems safer to go to Appleloosa, and-"Twilight was cut off while Lee gave his vote "Let's go to Appleloosa, see if we can get any supplies from that area." "Yeah, let's go to Appleloosa!" Rainbow agreed, while Lee gave her a look that says 'I know why you agreed with me.' In which Rainbow replied with a blush. Carley saw this, and decided she was gonna talk with Lee privately after this. "I'm gonna agree with you on this one Lee, because we do need more supplies with the increase of our group size, we're gonna run out of food by the end of this month instead of three months from now." Twilight said, knowing her reasons were defeated "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ben said, starting to walk forward to Appleloosa. "Umm… Appleloosa is that way Ben." Kenny said while looking at the map, pointing to the left from where Ben was going. "I knew that." Ben said, going the way Kenny pointed. "Sure ya did." Kenny replied, then chuckled. "Well this journey is gonna be longer than expected." Carley said to Doug, and they continued down the road to Appleloosa.

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I forgot to bring my laptop to Florida, and as I realized this, I just forgot about it, and enjoyed my break. But the story will continue after today.

See ya!

xX NewPorty Xx


End file.
